Lunchtime Rush
by Cronomon
Summary: In which Aomine is awesome, Murasakibara loses stuff, Akashi gives good advice, and Kuroko is just there. Oh yeah, and Kise and Midorima.


"You know what's awesome?" Aomine said.

Akashi ignored him. Midorima stroked his panda bear keychain (the lucky item of the day, obviously). Murasakibara kept on eating. Kuroko went unnoticed.

"What's awesome?" Kise asked eagerly.

Aomine held up an ice cream stick. "Ice cream. Ice cream is awesome."

"Sure is, Aominecchi! Just like you!"

"That's right, 'cause I'm awesome."

"You're also annoying," Murasakibara said. He opened a box of Pocky and proceeded to snack once more. "Shut up, please."

Aomine made a face. "You're just jealous that you don't get an ice cream stick." And with that he tore off the wrapping and dug in wholeheartedly. "Ice cream is awesome!"

"Frankly, Daiki, you are pretty annoying," Akashi said.

Kuroko said something, too, but no one noticed him.

Murasakibara stood up, still holding his box of Pocky but leaving several more snacks on the table. "I'm gonna get a drink. Take my stuff and I'll kill you." And with those parting words, he walked away to the school's vending machines on the other side of the room.

"Get me a milk tea!" Kise called.

The team's center gave no indication he'd heard him.

"Seriously," Akashi spoke up. "No one's going to be stupid enough to take something from Atsushi. He's big enough to crush anyone with just one hand."

"Oh~? Is this Akashicchi's hidden Napoleon complex speaking up?"

"Please sit still while I cut you in half."

Abruptly, Aomine grabbed a handful of the snacks on the table and darted away.

Midorima took one of his ice cream sticks.

When Murasakibara returned with a bottle of milk tea (for himself, not Kise, as he reminded the blonde with a threatening glare) he was quick to notice the absence of his potato chips, lollipop, and Hello Panda. Immediately, a dark purple aura began to radiate from him.

"Where are my snacks?" he asked in a low voice.

"Murasakibara," Midorima said, finally speaking up. "I encourage you to calm down and think this through."

"You have them, don't you, four-eyes?"

"Murasakibara," Midorima said. "Please stop being an idiot."

Akashi gestured to the entire table, deciding he might as well back up his teammate. "Who is the only one not here?"

"... Kuroko, that bastard!"

"I'm right here."

"His initials are D.A," Kise said helpfully.

Right on cue, Aomine appeared outside the window, waving the snacks around and making faces.

The Generation of Miracles looked at Murasakibara.

Murasakibara had disappeared.

They looked back out the window.

Aomine had disappeared.

Five seconds later they saw Murasakibara sprinting across the field shouting Aomine's name.

* * *

Aomine appeared a few minutes later, threw the snacks at Midorima's face, and dashed away again.

Kise grabbed the snacks and sat on them.

Murasakibara appeared, seething with anger.

"That bastard had me running around the entire school!" he growled. "I hate running!"

"Then don't run," Akashi deadpanned.

"My snacks!"

Kise pointed in a random direction. "Aominecchi went that way."

Murasakibara ran off again. "I'll pound you to dust! Aomine Daiki!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Murasakibara returned to the table to find it completely empty. His snacks, now crushed, were lying on the seat Kise had been sitting on.

He immediately swore revenge.

* * *

"Guys, you have no idea, I was terrified for my _life_ there!" Aomine exclaimed.

Kise nodded, obviously engrossed in his idol's tale. Midorima fixed his glasses. Akashi stared dramatically into the distance.

Kuroko was there, too, but no one noticed him.

"I was running down the hallway and I think I freaked out some people, but I told them I was being chased and to stop the big purple monster running after me," Aomine continued, waving his arms extravagantly to accompany his story.

"Wow!" Kise said.

"All the time I was wondering if I should keep running or if I should hide. Whenever I turned around I just saw Murasakibara running at me full force. I decided to keep running because if I hid, he would find me, and I would die."

"Pity, that," Akashi commented, although it was hard to tell which part of Aomine's story he was talking about.

"So finally I decided to go back to you guys so I could drop off the snacks and stop running," Aomine finished proudly.

"That's so cool, Aominecchi! Just like you!"

"I know, 'cause I'm awesome."

Akashi shook his head. Midorima wondered why he even hung out with these idiots. Kuroko ate one of Aomine's ice cream sticks.


End file.
